Маё адзінае жаданне
by Eshter
Summary: ...ў тым, што мой брат шчаслівы." C'est tout ce qu'elle demande car elle aime son grand frère et l'aimera toujours, même dans les pires moments. Comme une soeur se doit de le faire.


_Je me souviens de cette époque où on vivait encore dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dans un environnement froid et hostile certes, mais on était plutôt heureux._

 _La domination tatare était oppressante mais on essayait de ne pas y penser et de continuer à vivre en famille._

 _On était heureux._

 _Que s'est il passé pour que ça change si soudainement ?_

 _Peut être les tragédies que l'on a vécu au fil des ans. Surtout mon frère. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est responsable de la division de nôtre famille. Il est devenu fou à cause de toutes les choses horribles qu'il a subit._

 _Prusse, Danemark, Suède, Mongolie, Chine, Turquie, le Caucase, Allemagne, USA, Tchétchénie, même Ukraine et Géorgie._

 _Tous avaient étés contre lui, ne voulant que sa chute, et certains le souhaitent toujours. En réalité, ce qu'a fait mon grand frère c'est se protéger des autres. Toujours._

 _Ce n'est pas lui le fautif de sa folie mais les autres qui lui ont toujours voulut du mal alors qu'il n'avait rien fait._

 _C'est aussi à cause d'eux qu'il a vécu dans la solitude, ce qui l'a mené à la construction de la maison URSS et au rassemblement de différente nations pour former une grande famille. Car il ne voulait pas être seul._

 _Ça ne plaisait à personne à part lui mais il ne voyait pas la peur qu'il provoquait car personne n'avait vu la sienne il y a bien longtemps. Personne ne s'était réellement soucié de lui, c'est pour cette raison que son coeur tombe de sa poitrine. Ce coeur qui a été si malmené, qui n'a jamais reçut d'amour._

 _Aujourd'hui il n'attend que d'être entouré de personnes qu'il aime et qui l'aimeront en retour._

 _Certains ont déjà fait le premier pas comme Chine, Sibérie, Tchétchénie, tout le Caucase, Algérie et d'autres pays d'Afrique ou d'Europe de l'est. Mais ils restent toujours un peu méfiant et ça blesse beaucoup Ivan._

 _Alors je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, soyez gentils avec mon grand frère, donnez lui de l'affection car il le mérite._

 _Lui aussi a le droit d'être heureux._

Personne ne s'attendait à un tel discours de la part de la terrifiante Biélorussie. Mais il avait fait son effet.

Feliciano pleurait dans les bras de Ludwig, Francis retenait ses propres larmes en réconfortant Matthew et Alfred, Arthur avait caché son visage dans ses bras et Lovino se mordait le pouce.

Tous étaient silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Pourquoi Biélorussie, qui refusait que quiconque approche son frère, viens soudainement leur demander de l'accepter parmi eux ?

Pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, surtout après ce qu'a dit la jeune fille, mais c'est tout de même intriguant de la part de Natalya.

La slave sortit de la salle, laissant les nations reprendre leur meeting. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant est son grand frère.

Elle se dirigea vers Sibérie qui l'attendait près d'un distributeur de sucrerie.

-Ты закончила* ? demanda la région.

-Да, пойдем*.

Sibérie prononça une phrase incompréhensible et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un grand salon. Celui de la maison qui fut celle des soviétiques à une époque. Elle avait été rénovée par Russie qui souhaitait toujours y vivre.

-Anki, Natalya, c'est vous ? demanda Ivan depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, Nej est là ?

-Niet ! Il est partit faire les courses avec Ali !

-Je vois, merci.

Maintenant qu'elle le voit, il a l'air bien plus heureux qu'il y a quelques années. Son sourire est moins terrifiant, plus confiant et moins malheureux. De quoi réchauffer le coeur d'une soeur qui aime son frère plus que tout.

Et il serait encore plus heureux si d'autre nations venaient lui parler.

 ***Tu a fini ?**

 ***Oui, partons.**

 **Eeew...je suis nulle !**

 **Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire une histoire avec Biélorussie car je l'adore ! C'est ma nation féminine préféré avec Vietnam et Hongrie !**

 **Mais j'en resterais pas là ! Natalya aura le droit à d'autres histoires la mettant en scène. Je ne pourrais pas réellement faire d'elle une antagoniste (sauf dans une histoire un peu...)**

 **Donc voilà, à bientôt !**


End file.
